


A Dinner to Remember

by SamThatWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: Post-reveal.After a long day of patrolling, Adrien and Marinette just want some time to themselves.But after Sabine interrupts, their world shifts upside down.





	A Dinner to Remember

Ladybug de-transforms, Tikki swirling out from the suit and smiling. Chat smiles, blushing, seeing the face of Marinette before him. 

"Good night, kitty. See you tomorrow morning." Marinette went to kiss her boyfriend just as her mother peeked her head out of Marinette's trap door. 

"Marinette, it's-" Sabine stops, seeing Chat Noir on her daughter's balcony. 

"Uh, Mom!" Marinette flails around, turning away from the superhero. "Uh, what did you need to tell me?" 

"Dinner's ready. And invite Chat Noir in too, will you?" Sabine smiles, and both kids smile nervously. 

Sabine, calmly heads down with a crash back into her daughter's room, as Marinette turns back to Adrien. 

"I'm so sorry you have to endure this..." Marinette sighs, "But as you can tell, my mother wants you to come down to dinner..." 

Adrien laughs. "It's alright, princess. I'll come down with you." 

*CARELESS WHISPER BLASTS THROUGH THE 4TH WALL’S SPEAKERS* (why do you do this to me)

Marinette smiles, heading down into her room. Chat Noir follows, amazed to actually be in Marinette's room. 

Chat looks around, spotting the pictures of himself on her walls. He smiles, taking in the sights of what he admired about Marinette. Her sewing machine sitting on her desk, her computer and homework sitting opposite, and her kwami sitting by her vanity. 

Marinette headed down towards the kitchen, Chat following after her. 

“There you two are.” Sabine smiles, setting their meal on the table, as Tom finishes up the last plate. “Just in time.”

Marinette smiles, just as Chat smiles. 

The house was cozy, Chat noted. Not too big and not filled with a bunch of tiles. It smelled like freshly baked cookies, a smell he hadn’t smelled in a few years. He smiled to himself, taking the seat next to Marinette. He spotted Tom again and suddenly was filled with dread. After Tom was akumatized, Chat had been scared of this moment. 

And that was a year ago. 

Luckily, Tom hadn't noticed him yet. Chat looked over at Sabine and Marinette, nervous. Both girls smile at him appreciatively, and when Tom turns around, Chat Noir is feeling better about his chances of not dying.

"Ah, Chat Noir!" Tom calls, setting the last plate at his own seat and sitting down. 

"Hello, sir." Chat smiles, polite 'Adrien' mode turning on. 

Tom smiles. "Please, call me Tom." 

"I'm telling you, Tom, it's not a mishap this time." Sabine picks up her chopsticks, beginning to eat.

Tom sighs. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?" 

Marinette and Chat laugh, and Tom pouts. "It wasn't that embarrassing." 

"It was a misunderstanding, Tom. You know that." Sabine smiles. 

Chat looks over at his girlfriend, who is looking over at him. They both smile, and as soon as Marinette picks up her chopsticks, they fall right out of her hand. 

Marinette bends over to pick them up, hits her head on the edge of the table, and stubs her toe. 

Chat laughs quietly, wondering how his girlfriend had so much bad luck. 

Marinette groans, and hobbles over to pull an ice pack out of her freezer. "This always happens..." 

"Are you alright Marinette?" Chat heads over to Mari, holding her so she doesn't fall again. 

"I'm pretty sure my toe is just done with being on my body now." Mari mumbles. 

Despite her alternate extremely lucky form, Marinette was the clumsiest girl Adrien knew. 

And Adrien knew too many girls. 

"Thanks... Chat." Mari hesitated slightly, almost calling him Adrien. Thankfully, Marinette knew better. 

"You're welcome... Marinette." Chat hesitated as well, not noticing her slip up. 

Marinette sighed, knowing that if Chat didn't notice, her parent's wouldn't have either. Chat helped Marinette back to the table and sat her down, as both of them continued to eat. 

\----

"Thank you for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Chat thanked, his arm wrapped around Marinette. 

"Call me Sabine, please darling," Sabine said, handing Chat a small bag of wrapped croissants- his favorite. 

Chat smiles, taking it in his other arm. 

"You can come back anytime if you need somewhere to stay." Tom pats his shoulder. "As long as you protect my little girl." 

"Of course I will." Chat smiles. 

"Daad.." Marinette groans, and heads up to her room. 

"Thank you again.." Chat smiles, heading up after Marinette. 

"You have to head home soon, don't you?" Mari asks, and Chat nods. 

"Plagg needs to rest up though. Claws off." Adrien de-transforms, Plagg falling on the desk next to a sleeping Tikki. Adrien pulls out the stinky cheese from his pocket and hands it to the small kwami. 

Marinette smiles. "You should go and sit somewhere where it's not easy to spot you." 

Adrien nods, heading up onto Marinette's balcony. Marinette smiles and follows, and both gaze out onto the skies of Paris at night. 

"I love you, Adrien." 

"I love you too, Marinette."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Holy jesus this took me a long time--
> 
> But I think it's worth it! 
> 
> Ily all!


End file.
